


Demurral

by OMOWatcher



Series: APSHDS Inspired [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: APSHDS, AU, Age Play, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, The Princess Bride References, Wetting, What am I doing?, alexander pierce should have died slower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/pseuds/OMOWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and Steve had first talked about going to see a movie, Steve had made it perfectly clear that he didn't mind how old Bucky was when they went, but, just for once, Bucky wanted Steve to have a nice day without having to deal with babysitting him as well. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong in and hour and a half?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demurral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Unmade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924083) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> So, this is the first fanfic that I have finished, let alone posted, in 20 years. To say I'm nervous is an understatement, especially as it is inspired by the incredible [Lauralot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot) , and her wonderful series, [Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower](http://archiveofourown.org/series/114886). You really need to have read the origin of that to understand Bucky (seriously, go and read it!) but if you haven't, Bucky, as a result of trauma and torture, slips between several headspaces - one of whom is a child. 
> 
> Please be kind! Beta'd by the gorgeous [WhatEvenAmI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAmI/pseuds/WhatEvenAmI) and the amazing [VoiceOfNurse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfNurse/pseuds/VoiceOfNurse) \- go check out their stuff (including their own wonderful contributions to this brilliant AU)! All mistakes left are down to me.

Bucky wedged his backpack between his feet, and reached inside the front pocket to quickly squeeze Bucky Bear’s foot. When he and Steve had first left the tower, he’d been feeling grown up, but all the people around them and in the lobby of the theater had been a bit much, and he could feel himself slipping. Being in new surroundings, a new environment, was throwing him off balance,  causing his anxiety to creep upwards. When that happened, it was far too easy to become little and while normally that wasn't an issue, today it was.

At least for Bucky.

When he and Steve had first talked about going to see a movie, Steve had made it perfectly clear that he didn't mind how old Bucky was when they went, but, just for once, Bucky wanted Steve to have a nice day without having to deal with babysitting him as well. However, concentrating on not being little was making it harder than normal to stay big. The more he thought about it, the more he obsessed over staying in his adult headspace, the more his mind wandered towards how easy it would be just to let himself drift down in age. It would be so comforting if he could just hide his face in his daddy’s chest. The heavy warmth of Steve’s hand between his shoulder blades drew him out of his thoughts and he sat up, huffing out a determined sigh.

“Alright there, Buck?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, sitting back into the chair. Steve had got them seats right at the back, at the end of the row, just in case things proved too much for Bucky. His eyes swept the theater screen, noting the fire exits, and thankful that it was relatively quiet. The Throwback Thursday afternoon showing was sparsely populated, which eased the tightness in his chest just a little. Bucky Bear, muffled by the cover of the backpack, and sounding rather put out about it to boot, told him that he’d keep an eye on everything if he wasn't stuck inside this silly bag.

It had been Steve’s idea initially. He thought that getting out of the tower together would be fun, and the theater just happened to have one of their favourite movies on. Bucky had thought it would be awesome at first, but it hadn't taken long for the nerves to start up. Steve had said that it was entirely Bucky’s choice, and that they could leave at any time, but Bucky knew that it would be gratifying just to do something as themselves, as adults. Now he was here, though, his anxiety stuck in his chest like a rock, and refused to shift.

As the last of the adverts finished, Steve teased “You didn't want any popcorn, Bucky, right?”

Bucky looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“You really want to do this now, Stevie?”

A smile played on Steve’s lips as he passed Bucky his popcorn and Coke, and he smiled back. Bucky felt the moment of their old camaraderie stir warmth in his chest, and let himself soak in it. The lights dimmed as he slotted the cup into the holder and Bucky held his breath for a moment as his senses adjusted to the dark. The sudden roar from the MGM Lion startled him, the ice in his drink rattling loudly against the cup sides as his leg jiggled the chair, and he felt Steve’s hand close over his own flesh one. The volume was a bit overwhelming, especially in the pitch darkness, but the solid touch soothed his nerves, and as the opening scene of The Princess Bride ran, he flipped his hand over and squeezed. _Maybe this will work, after all._ Bucky thought, as Steve squeezed back.

 

~ X ~

 

Everything was fine, until the film reached the Rodents of Unusual Size. It hadn't taken Bucky as long to acclimatise as he had initially thought it would. He had worked his way through most of his popcorn and all of the soda already, and was thoroughly entranced by the movie. Slurping on his straw noisily, he frowned at his now empty cup and rattled it, just to be sure. Without even looking over, Steve passed over his cup, and Bucky took several long sucks, before handing it back. Popcorn is thirsty work.

It was only after another quarter of an hour or so, when the film reached the Pit Of Despair and Westley’s torture. that Bucky looked away, gritting his teeth. The muscle at the angle of his jaw ticced, his breathing shallow, and as the wheels of the contraption started to squeak, he screwed his eyes up, his breath hissing over his teeth as he covered his ears with his hands, feeling his heart racing in his chest. Despite that, he could still hear the screams and his mind flashed unbidden to the chair, the pain, the terror. He knew it was stupid. It was a kid’s film, after all… but before his mind could wander further into self flagellation, he felt Steve pressing Bucky Bear into his lap and tapping him on his knee to draw his attention.

“It’s over now, Buck, it’s done. You good?” he muttered, keeping his voice low.

Bucky nodded slowly, biting his lip as he dropped his trembling hands to pull Bucky Bear into his chest and squeezing. Bucky Bear reminded him that if anyone tried to do that to him now, then he’d rip their arms off first. Bucky thought that would probably be far too messy in a movie theater, but just being able to hold his bear was making the bad memories slide from the front of his mind. He’d never made it through that part without hiding his face, but Daddy always told him when it was safe to watch again. He frowned. _Daddy_ , he thought. He was supposed to be big today. He’d promised himself that he would be big for his daddy, but now, one stupid scene and he was all little again. Steve was still frowning at him, though, so he sighed and said quietly “I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm okay.”

He watched as Steve’s face melted into a warm smile, and he leant into the touch when Steve reached over and squeezed his shoulder, before turning back to the screen. Unfortunately, it had also dawned on Bucky that he had another problem. When Daddy had pressed Bucky Bear into his lap, the pushing on his tummy had alerted him to the fact that all of that soda was quickly making its way through his system. He’d been to the bathroom before they left home, but as the movie theater was only a quarter of an hour from the tower and the film was only an hour and a half long, he’d not gone before the show started. Now, though, he was starting to regret that decision. Still… there was only a half hour left. He could wait that long, surely. Bucky Bear said firmly that good boys can wait, and it was only for a little while.

Turning back to the screen, he tried to lose himself back into the movie and forget the growing ache below his belly button. As he watched Inigo trying to find Westley with his sword, he giggled but the distraction only lasted for a few minutes. Shifting in his seat, Bucky realised that things were fast becoming worse. He wasn't so great at holding on when he was little at the best of times, and the caffeine that he’d insisted he was fine with as an adult was proving a much bigger challenge when he was five. He concentrated on sitting still, because he didn't want to be annoying, but he soon recognised that that wasn't going to work. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he found himself shuffling around in his seat as he attempted to ignore the rapid swelling of his bladder. As he watched Inigo and Fezzik bantering with Miracle Max on the big screen, he laughed out loud, but that made him have to lean forwards more in his seat as the urge to pee shot up in response. For a moment, he considered just tugging on his daddy’s arm and saying he needed to go to the bathroom, but a quick glance sideways showed that he was lost in the film as the little boy bemoaned the newest plot twist to his grandpa. Instead, he ground his bottom against his seat, digging out that little bit of external pressure to counter the internal build up. It only worked for a few seconds though, and before long, he was back to squirming about in his seat, and surreptitiously crossing, then recrossing his legs, his fingers twisting restlessly in Bucky Bear’s ears and staring at the screen, determined to watch the rest of the movie that they’d come here to see.

As Bucky watched the three men on screen plan their rescue attempt of the princess, he found himself unable to chuckle at the silliness of Westley being all floppy. Normally, this scene would make him laugh until his eyes watered, but right now all he could seem to think about was how badly he needed the toilet. He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, frowning in discomfort. It felt as though he must be visibly swollen by now, because he had to go so bad, but when he glanced down, his body appeared the same as ever. As he lifted his gaze to continue staring at the screen, he found himself shifting about more and more, and his jeans were starting to press uncomfortably into his tummy. He thought that maybe, if he could just pop the button, he’d be able to sit still, but Bucky Bear told him that if he had to run or protect himself, then he wouldn't be able to with his pants undone, so he left them fastened.

It was only when Steve glanced over and asked if he was okay that Bucky realised how much he must be fidgeting. He felt his cheeks grow hot, and nodded. Even though his tummy was starting to hurt a bit now, Daddy had spent all that money on tickets and soda and popcorn for the movie, and this was supposed to be fun for him. He’d be so ungrateful if he ruined that. Besides, it was getting to the last twenty minutes, and people would get so mad if he disturbed them now, Plus, he remembered from Before. Daddy wasn't very happy when people interrupted the movies, especially if they were rude, and he didn't want him to think that Bucky was rude as well as a nuisance. And so he tried to sit still and quiet, but he found he couldn't. If he didn't wriggle, then he felt like he was about to leak at any second, and that would be even more unforgivable. Good boys definitely don’t make messes, Bucky Bear reminded him. Messes got punished. And while his new daddy hadn't ever punished him like his old daddy had, he’d never made a mess like this in public before, either.

When a sudden, strong contraction of his overfull bladder hit him, he had to bite back a startled noise, feeling his whole body shiver as he squeezed every part of himself that he could to hold it back. Normally, the sight of Fezzik on fire while the Clergyman talked about Twue Wuv was the start of his favourite part apart from the sword fight between Inigo and Westley. But now, the only thing in his mind as he rocked forwards and back in his chair was the sensation of his internal muscles twitching in the fight to contain everything, and the terrified, endless prayer to a deity he no longer really believed in. _Not in the seat, God no, not here, can’t make a mess here, will be in so much trouble, can’t do it here, have to go, please God, please, I have to go so bad, I can’t, I’ll be punished so bad, please, no..._

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Steve casting glances his way until he leant over and murmured next to his ear.

“Buck? Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Bucky jumped slightly, and shook his head no. He knew that lying was naughty, but he just wanted to finish the movie with his daddy, and then he could go. Just once, he wanted to not mess up things that his daddy wanted to do. Steve frowned, and Bucky dropped his eyes to Bucky Bear’s head, squishing him against his chest until his stuffing was getting flattened, but Bucky Bear didn't mind, just this once. Bucky tried to sit still, his thighs taut and pressed hard together, hoping that would be enough until Steve finally looked away, but another spasm in his bladder had him dropping his right hand to his lap and pressing hard, even before he had time to realise what he was doing. Steve’s face crumpled a little as Bucky’s head shot up, staring at him in horror, his cheeks burning, eyes wide. Steve reached for Bucky’s backpack and stood up.

“C’mon buddy. Let’s go.” he told Bucky, and Bucky was shaking his head again, lifting his hand out of his lap and tugging at Steve’s arm.

“No, Daddy, I'm fine, I don’t need to, I can wait, the movie’s almost finished, Daddy…” he whispered frantically, until Steve crouched in front of him and took his hand, shushing him.

“Buck, it’s alright. You’re not fine, so let’s just get out of here. We can finish the movie at home.” he reassured him.

“But…” Bucky started, and Steve shook his head no.

“Bucky…come on.” he said kindly but firmly, standing back up and pulling Bucky up to his feet. Almost immediately, Bucky was bent over, his hand shooting back to his crotch and gripping hard. Steve immediately had his own in the small of Bucky’s back, rubbing gently until the urge eased a little, before he ushered them both out into the aisle and towards the exit. Bucky, torn between holding on tight to his bear and not wanting to embarrass his daddy even more, eventually pressed Bucky Bear into Steve’s chest, and Steve, nonplussed, popped him back into the backpack while behind them, Inigo chased Count Rugen through the corridors and into the dining hall.

Wincing in the brightness and relative silence as the movie screen door snicked shut behind them, Steve turned his head from left to right, searching out the bathrooms. Once he spotted the sign, he began to chivvy Bucky in the right direction, although by this point, progress was painfully slow.

“Jeez, Buck, why didn't you say something sooner?” Steve asked, unable to keep a note of regret out of his voice. When Bucky replied, his voice was as small as he felt.

“M’sorry, Daddy. I didn't want to be a nuisance. I thought I could wait.”

He could feel his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears, and blinked hard, trying to keep them from falling. Crying would just make him manipulative as well as a burden.

“Oh Bucky, you aren't a nuisance, and you never need to be afraid to ask to go to the bathroom.” Steve, said, rubbing his back as once more, Bucky froze, bending double and grabbing himself.

By now, Bucky was so full, he felt like a water balloon about to burst. He thought that, if he could have jumped up and down without having an accident, he would probably slosh. However, even thinking about that made his bladder contract hard, and he whined softly as he felt himself leak just a little bit, dampening his underwear. He held his breath and glanced down, only exhaling shakily when he was sure that nothing showed, but when he looked up, he saw the sympathy in Steve’s eyes and knew that he knew what had happened.

“It’s okay, Buck, come on. Nobody knows.” Steve reassured him.

By now, the tears were coming regardless and he sniffed softly.

“I just wanted to be good, Daddy. You spent money on us having a good day and I wanted to be big and I couldn't even manage that and now I'm being bad and… and…” he hiccuped, working himself up as he hobbled towards the bathrooms.

“Shhh… shhh, Bucky, you’re not bad, you’re being so good, and it doesn't matter how much I spend, you will always be my top priority, Buck. I don’t care if I spend every penny I have to go somewhere, if you’re not comfortable then I will happily leave without even thinking about it. You’re the most important thing, okay?” Steve soothed, running his hand over Bucky’s hair and between his shoulder blades. Bucky reached up and wiped his face with his arm, embarrassed and ashamed. He nodded, but struggled to believe the words his daddy was speaking. He definitely **felt** bad and nothing but a bother.

He struggled a few more yards, but this time when he doubled over, a moan hissed over his teeth. He felt himself leaking again, for longer now. He battled with his body, trying to regain control once more, but it took a good few seconds and by the time he managed to clamp down on the flow, his hand was damp, leaving a darkened patch on his pale blue jeans not much smaller than his palm. His cheeks burned even hotter, even though he hadn't thought that was possible, and he couldn't bring himself to look up at Steve.

“M’sorry, Daddy… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” he sobbed, “Everyone will see and I'm making a mess and I'm so sorry, Daddy, please don’t be mad, please…”

It was probably a good thing that Bucky was holding a staring contest with the floor because Steve’s face crumpled in pain at his words. Poor Bucky, he just couldn't catch a break.

“Hush, Buck, it’s fine buddy. It doesn't matter, there’s nobody to see, everyone’s busy right now, it’s just us, I'm not mad, I could never be mad over something like this, these things happen, it’s all okay, I don’t care, you’ll always be my Bucky.” Steve kept up the litany the rest of the way to the bathrooms, while Bucky cried, unable to take his hand away from himself now without losing all semblance of control. Just seeing the sign up ahead was enough to have him bend double, both hands between his thighs while his legs twisted together and he positively writhed on the spot. His tummy hurt so badly, he was so close, he only needed another minute, just needed to get inside, but oh, he had to go so very badly, he didn't even know if he could move.

“Daddy,” he whimpered “I don’t think I can make it...” There was only a few yards to go, but to Bucky, it may as well have been a mile.

“It’s okay, Bucky, it’s okay, I promise, whatever happens, I won’t be mad, I know it hurts, but we’re nearly there now, just hold on a little bit longer…” Steve replied, biting down his own anxiety as he encouraged Bucky the last few steps.

Steve stepped ahead, shoving open the door to the family bathroom and gestured Bucky inside, before realising that there was no way that Bucky could walk any further in his condition. Without even thinking, he took the two steps over towards him, and grasped him around the chest, lifting him off his feet.

“Daddy!” Bucky squeaked in surprise, but before he could say another word, Steve was placing him down in front of the toilet and turning to lock the door. Unfortunately, the surprise of being picked up and then jostled as he was moved proved to be Bucky’s undoing. Steve spun round at Bucky’s pained gasp, only to see his mouth opened in a silent “Oh”, his eyes like saucers.

The moment his feet had touched the floor, Bucky had known the gig was up. His bladder cramped down harder than ever, and no matter how much he tried, his tired muscles had finally reached their limits. He scrabbled at his jeans, desperately trying to get them open, but fumbling hopelessly over them, his clumsy fingers feeling like they were three sizes too big. Hot urine gushed out of him hard enough for Bucky to hear the hiss even through his clothes and in just a couple of seconds, the zip and crotch of his jeans were already soaked through, the pale blue darkening and glistening, before streaking down the inside of his right leg.

Steve stared in horror and pity for a moment as Bucky cried silently, before looking away to try and offer Bucky a modicum of privacy in what was anything but a private situation. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Bucky in a hug and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he was torn between comforting his obviously distraught friend and trying to maintain a shred of dignity for him.

Meanwhile, it only took a couple more seconds for the liquid to run down over Bucky’s boot, onto the floor, trickling and spattering onto the tiles beneath their feet. His eyes fluttered shut on a small groan as he let his chin drop to his chest. Despite the burning humiliation churning in his gut, the sheer relief after waiting so long was blissful… At least until he tried once more to stop the flow. His bladder cramped up painfully, and he whimpered, his right hand cradling his aching tummy while he propped his weight up on his left against the wall. He stood there for what seemed like forever (one minute seven seconds, Bucky Bear piped up helpfully, from inside the backpack still clutched in Steve’s hands) until finally, finally he was empty. He let both hands drop lifelessly in front of him, and stared down at himself. He was soaked down most of his right leg, from top to bottom, and he could feel that the rapidly cooling wetness had wicked all the way up the back of his jeans too.

Unable to help himself, he burst into noisy sobs, and Steve was next to him in a moment, holding Bucky’s head against his shoulder, one hand stroking his hair, the other rubbing his back, and whispering nonsense sounds next to his ear.

“M’sorry Daddy, m’sorry, I tried, I really tried, I'm sorry I made a mess, I'm sorry I'm so bad, please don’t be mad, please, please I'm sorry, I’ll be good, I promise” he cried, a stream of apologies and promises falling constantly from his lips while Steve held him close.

“Shhh, Bucky, shhh, it’s okay, my lamb, hush now, don’t cry, Daddy’s here, Daddy will sort it out…” he said, desperately trying to console a now almost panicking Bucky. “Bucky…listen to me, you need to calm down…listen to my breathing…come on, Buck, breathe with me… in…out…in…that’s it…out…”

Bucky, resting his face in the crook of his daddy’s neck, tried desperately to synchronise his breathing with his daddy. It took a while, but eventually his pleading sobs had subsided to intermittent sniffles and the odd hiccup. Steve pulled back to look at him, and pushed his sweat-dampened hair back from his face and behind his ears.

“Alright, buddy. Let’s get you sorted out.” he said, giving him one last hug before turning towards the sink next to them. He ran the water until it was warm, and then filled the sink, adding a couple of squirts of hand soap to the water. Bucky stood there limply, waiting to be told what to do. Steve, looking over his shoulder at his still friend, said, “Do you want some help, Buck, or shall I leave you to it?”  

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. Right now he felt like he’d been wrung out like a wet rag, and honestly, he didn't care. 

“I just want to go home, Daddy.” he whispered, a frown line forming between his eyes.

“I know, Buck, I’ll be as fast as I can.” Steve reassured him. “How about you start getting those wet things off, then we can get you changed and go home, okay?”

Bucky nodded, still sniffing occasionally, and bent over to unlace his boots. Thankfully, they were still tied in neat bows, instead of tangling in big knots as they usually did. He was pretty sure Daddy wouldn't be happy if he had to try and undo his laces when his boots were covered in his pee. Thankfully, his socks seemed to have been protected from the worst of the mess, apart from a tiny damp patch near the top of the right one. Bucky carefully put them aside, and started on his jeans, by now cold, and sticky, and clinging horribly to his skin. He pulled a face as he struggled to peel the uncooperative denim from his legs, taking his drenched boxer briefs at the same time. For a moment, he just stood there, bare from the waist down, and stared at the wet clothes in his hands, wondering what to do with them. He felt stupid and slow, as if his thoughts were having to fight their way through thick fog to make themselves heard.

When Steve glanced over, and saw Bucky looking utterly lost, his heart clenched in his chest. “Just make sure nothing’s in the pockets, Buck, then toss them on the floor.” he prompted while wiping his hands on a paper towel. Turning to the backpack that he’d discarded when Bucky had started crying, he rummaged through, pulling out the spare clothes he carried in case he decided to stay over at Crystal’s apartment. He put them carefully on the side, as Bucky dropped his wet pants to the floor, before holding out the open bag so that Bucky could deposit his phone, his wallet and a half eaten packet of cherry Lifesavers into it.

“Use those to wipe yourself down,” Steve suggested, nodding at the socks that had mostly escaped the soaking. “They’re probably better than these paper towels, they’ll just fall apart.” Steve told him. Bucky nodded jerkily, and started washing himself as best he could, including the bottom of his feet which were now also damp and starting to itch in a very unpleasant way, just like the rest of him. Meanwhile, Steve got to work mopping up the puddle on the floor with Bucky’s already soiled jeans, using his foot to move the pile around and soak up the worst of it. Once Bucky was done, he dropped his wet socks to the rest of the pile, and then lowered himself onto the toilet, hunching forwards and wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He felt so empty, like he’d been tipped up and emptied out onto the floor along with the contents of his bladder.

Steve came over and crouched before Bucky, pulling him in against his firm body and enveloping him in his strong arms. Bucky closed his eyes, breathing in his daddy’s scent, and letting it soothe his frayed nerves for a moment, before Steve was pulling back and cupping his face with both of his hands. Bucky leant into the touch, letting out a shaky breath and biting his lip as he fought not to cry again.

“Listen, Buck, I have to go and find a plastic bag, okay? I won’t be gone long, do you think you can be brave for me while I do that?” Steve asked him.

Bucky felt his lip start to tremble, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes, even though Bucky honestly wondered how he had any fluids left in his body at all after today. Before he could answer, Steve had pulled Bucky Bear from behind him, and placed him in Bucky’s hands. Bucky Bear insisted that he would keep watch while Steve wasn't there, and that Bucky should be brave. It was the most expedient way of getting home. So Bucky nodded, pressing Bucky Bear against his still-aching tummy.

“Good job, Buck. Just step around this,” he gestured at the pile of wet clothes, “and lock the door behind me when I leave. I won’t be long.” Steve stood, dropping a kiss into Bucky’s hair, pulling Bucky to his feet and let himself out. The quick squeeze he gave on Bucky’s shoulder warmed his tummy a fraction, and then Steve was dashing off towards the shops in the lobby of the theater.

Bucky quickly spun the lock back, and tugged on the door just to make sure it was closed. His anxiety instantly began to climb again and he paced up and down. Bucky Bear suggested that it might be a really good idea to get dressed again, just in case he had to make a run for it if someone came and made him come out before Daddy came back, so Bucky pulled on his clean clothes, and tugged the boots on, after he wiped them dry with a paper towel. The lace was soaked on the right but there was no way he could wear them without laces. By the time he had done that and washed his hands, he heard tapping on the door. For a moment, his heart leapt into his throat and he swivelled to stare at the door, wide eyed and trembling slightly, before he heard his daddy calling his name. Bucky virtually launched himself at the door, pulling it open so that Steve could slip inside once again. In his hands, he had several plastic shopping bags, and promptly crouched down and started pulling Bucky’s wet clothes into them, knotting the handles together on each one.

“Hand me some paper towels please, Bucky?” Steve asked, holding out a hand. Bucky just stood for a second in shock, his cheeks burning once again. His daddy had just got his hands all in his filthy clothes, and not even blinked. Had he done this with his last daddy, he’d have been made to lick the mess up himself. Shaking the image from his head, he pulled a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser, and Steve smiled up at him as he thanked him, mopping up the last moisture from the bathroom floor, and throwing them into the garbage.

Turning, he noticed Bucky’s laces, and bent to tie them. As he tied the right one, he said “We’ll get you some new laces when we get home, okay, Bucky?”

Bucky made a quiet sound of agreement, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

“Can we go home now, Daddy?” he asked, subdued. Steve, who was washing his hands at the sink, glanced over at Bucky and smiled gently.

“Of course we can, Buck. Let’s go.” he said, drying his hands, passing Bucky’s backpack to him and unlocking the door.

When Bucky peeked out of the door, he realised that it was all quiet still. The movie must have emptied while Bucky was still in the bathroom, and there were only a few staff members hovering around. Despite his brain insisting that everyone must have seen him making such a scene, none of the staff looked oddly at him, or even seemed to notice his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. They just smiled and said goodbye. As soon as they reached the car, Steve threw the plastic bags into the trunk and slid behind the wheel. Bucky stared at his hands for a moment, his fingers tangling together restlessly.

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” he whispered. “I understand if you don’t like me any more. I was horrible today.”

“Oh, Buck, no.” Steve replied, reaching for Bucky and pulling him into a rather awkward hug across the centre console. “I will always love you, Bucky, no matter what, alright? This was just an accident. It happens. I know it was really embarrassing for you. But I'm not going to stop liking you just because you couldn't hold on.” He pulled away a little, pushing Bucky’s hair away from his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “C’mon, buddy. Let’s go home, huh? We can make a giant blanket fort, and camp out tonight. How’s that sound?”

Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help but feel one corner of his mouth curl upwards for a moment. A whole night with his daddy? That could only be a good thing. Steve smiled back and pulled his seatbelt around himself, while Bucky followed suit.

And if Steve excused himself for a moment once they got home to put the laundry on (and call the theater to apologise and get the bathroom floor cleaned properly), well, Bucky didn't have to think about that when he was wrapped up in his favourite fleecy blanket - the one with his daddy’s shield printed on it - with the Bearvengers planning their next mission; Singed Fur in the Fire Swamp!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. The characters of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers belong to Marvel. The AU that this fic plays in and Crystal belong to Lauralot. Bucky Bear belongs to himself because he is a highly trained operative, and a very clever bear (but also Lauralot... Just don't tell him).
> 
> No profit is being made from this, nor is any infringement or offence intended. Any relation or similarity to real situations is purely coincidental.
> 
> Please don't sue me. I'm poor.


End file.
